


You're Mine.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: "I don't care, Myeon. You're mine."





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on 140618
> 
> kind of like a sequel for my first krsh fic

 

It was Friday. Junmyeon was excited and nervous at the same time. Yifan was coming to stay over as school holidays started. Glancing at the clock, Junmyeon got up from the couch and started to cook dinner. He wore his favorite purple apron with bunny printed patterns and began to work on the dishes. An hour passed and Junmyeon was almost done. He just had to tidy up the kitchen.

 

He heard the doorbell rang and sped off to the door. Once he opened it, he saw Yifan holding a bouquet of fresh purple carnations on his hands. Yifan was stunned when he saw his boyfriend wore an apron. A freaking cute apron. In front of him. The latter leaned down and kissed Junmyeon softly on the lips. He couldn't resist Junmyeon's cuteness. The apron looked so cute on him.

 

Yifan looked at him warmly as he handed him the bouquet, ''Hey, beautiful.'' Junmyeon blushed as he accepted the flowers, ''Hey. Co-Come in.'' Yifan walked inside as Junmyeon sped off to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and continued to clean up the rest. Yifan loved the way Junmyeon's house looked pretty much same as before. Pure, white and innocent. Just like his boyfriend.

 

Yifan headed into the kitchen and saw Junmyeon washing the plates. He walked silently to him and gave him a tight back-hug. Junmyeon gasped in surprise as he almost dropped the plates in the sink. ''So this is how my future wife would look like,'' Yifan said while pressing his lips against Junmyeon's neck. Junmyeon had been in the kitchen since he came to his house, so Yifan wanted to seek attention from him.

 

Junmyeon shivered by the contact and blushed at the word 'future wife'. ''K-Kris, I'm not done yet. Can you wait for a while?'' He stated shyly. ''No,'' The latter tightened his hug. He tried to turn around not until Yifan bit his sensitive spot on his neck and licked on his earlobe sensually. He forced himself to hold back a moan, ''K-Kris _…_ '' The taller male was pleased after hearing the younger male holding back his moan, ''It's your fault you're this cute, Myeon.''

 

He didn't understand what Yifan had said but soon his thoughts vanished when Yifan sneaked his hands under Junmyeon's shirt and fondled his nipples. Junmyeon dropped the plates as he moaned loudly. His body arched at the sudden touch. He definitely didn't see that coming. Yifan even untangled the apron's string and it fell on the floor. Yifan turned Junmyeon to face him and kissed him hungrily.

 

His hands were still 'playing' with Junmyeon's nipples. Junmyeon moaned between their kiss and Yifan took his chance to explore the sweet wet cavern of his. Junmyeon hated to admit it but he kind of liked Yifan being like this, being aggressive yet carefully handling him. Yifan kneed between Junmyeon's legs and Junmyeon was lifelessly holding onto Yifan just not to collapse at the sexual tension they were having.

 

His legs were giving out as Yifan deepens the kiss, tongue meeting tongue. One of Junmyeon's hands fisted in the back of Yifan's shirt. Things were getting hot. Everything was getting hot around them. They were both sweating and moaning into each other's mouths. Yifan's hands traveled down to slowly take off Junmyeon's pants until— The doorbell rang. Yifan heard the bell but didn't do anything because Junmyeon didn't seem to notice it. 

 

The bell rang for the second time and Junmyeon realized it. Yifan broke the kiss. Junmyeon almost lets out a whine at the loss of Yifan's lips on his. Yifan gave him a knowing look. ''I-I'll be back.'' Yifan heard Junmyeon cursed under his breaths while heading to the door. He smiled at the younger male's childishness at his back but then, he frowned when he heard a familiar voice.

 

''Hi, hyung!''

 

''Kyungsoo!~''

 

They shared a friendly hug. Just. A friendly. Hug. But somehow it didn't look like a 'friendly hug' to Yifan due to a certain memory last week. He just dislike it when others touch or hug his property, especially  _in front_  of him. Yifan smirked as he thought of an idea and walked confidently towards them. ''Sorry if I'm disturbing you or something, hyung,'' Kyungsoo smiled widely.

 

''Not at all! Would you like to come—''

 

Yifan suddenly came from the back, glided his arm around Junmyeon's waist and pulled him to his side. Junmyeon blushed out of shock. ''Sorry, Kyung but we were kindda  _busy_.'' Kyungsoo looked up at Yifan. His hair was in a mess. His white long-sleeved shirt was crumpled up. Not only that, his first and second buttons were opened. Not to mention his belt was slightly loosened.

 

Or should Junmyeon say,  _purposely_  loosened.

 

Kyungsoo eyed him up and down once again. Then he looked at Junmyeon. He then only realized that Junmyeon was sweating, his hair was messy and his face was… Kind of red. Maybe a lot. Poor Kyungsoo was choked on his words as he about to speak. Yifan smirked satisfyingly. ''What are you doing?!'' Junmyeon controlled his stern voice towards his mischievous boyfriend. Yifan purposely looked at him with a puzzled face.

 

''Um, it's okay, hyung!~ I just, um, wanted to give your book back th-that I borrowed,'' Kyungsoo faked a smile and clumsily gave the book to Junmyeon, ''Sorry and th-thanks, hyung!'' He left with speed with both of them stunned. ''What's wrong with you?'' Junmyeon asked, totally annoyed because of just now at Yifan when they were back in the kitchen. ''Whoa, I'm starving, Myeon. Can we eat now?'' Yifan tried to ignore his question.

 

''No. My answer first. God, Kris. Kyungsoo is just my close junior. I thought I already told you—''

 

Yifan cut him off in surprise as he grabbed his left wrist before pinning him against the wall and his other hand rested on the wall beside Junmyeon's waist, trapping him. ''You should know this, Mr Kim. You’re mine and  _mine_  only. I don't like it when people touch  _my_ property in front of me. I thought I have told you before.'' Junmyeon gulped, ''Your je-jealousy is sh-showing, Mr Wu.'' Yifan leaned in closer, ''I don't care, Myeon. You're mine.''

 

And with that, Yifan kissed him  _hard_. He forced himself to enter Junmyeon's wet cavern as he kneed him between his legs again. Junmyeon's free hand gripped onto the taller male’s bicep to keep him balanced. He moaned into the rough kiss and then felt Yifan was rolling his shirt upwards. Yifan carried Junmyeon and Junmyeon's arms immediately found its way around his neck, his legs wrapped around Yifan's waist.

 

Yifan brought him to sit on the kitchen counter and their height was almost the same. ''Where were we, Myeon?'' His deep and husky voice sent shivers down to Junmyeon's spine. Yifan's hands were on both of the shorter male's thighs, eyes looking at him seductively. Junmyeon looked into his boyfriend's eyes and shivered more, spluttering out the words he managed to say to the latter. ''I-I don't know. Ju-Just do whatever yo-you want,'' He said shyly. 

 

Yifan chuckled by his shy boyfriend's reply and said, ''Tell me if you want to stop.'' Yifan leaned in and attacked the shorter male's sensitive spot on his neck again. Yifan's right hand was on Junmyeon's back as his left hand was doing circle massages on Junmyeon's right nipple. Yifan left a hickey on Junmyeon's neck and soon his mouth traveled down and stopped on the pink perky buds.

 

He nibbled and sucked at it and his left hand was still working on the other. Junmyeon moaned in pleasure and arched his back. Thank goodness the windows were sound-proof or else the neighbors would know what they were doing. He hasn’t felt like this in ages. He craved for Yifan's touch, ''M-More― Mmph―'' Yifan returned to his lips and sucked on Junmyeon's tongue.

 

Junmyeon was lost in pleasure, moaning every inaudible words out loudly and he didn't realize Yifan was undoing his pants until it fell around his ankles. Yifan broke the kiss to take off Junmyeon's shirt and threw the shirt in annoyance before returning to his boyfriend's luscious lips. Junmyeon did the same. He unbuttoned the buttons on Yifan's shirt and his shirt fell on the floor.

 

Junmyeon felt uncomfortable because he was sitting on the counter and he couldn't kiss the taller properly so he paused the kiss. Yifan looked at him worriedly. '' ** _*pants*_**  B-Bedroom  ** _*pants*_** '' Yifan smiled and carried Junmyeon in bridal style before going to the shorter male's bedroom. Junmyeon nuzzled into Yifan's chest as the cold air hit his bare body. Yifan laid him on the bed gently and searched for the lube inside the drawer beside Junmyeon's bed. 

 

He poured an amount on his hands. He sat on the bed and looked at his almost naked boyfriend who was quiet ever since they came here. ''Junmyeon? What's wrong?'' He asked worriedly. ''It's nothing. Just… It's been a while since we ha-had  _that_ , right?'' Yifan smiled and understood his feelings. It'd been a month after their break up and weeks after they got back. It was their first in a while and Junmyeon was quite nervous. 

 

''I'll be gentle. Don't worry,'' He smiled once again. Junmyeon flushed a pink, ''I know you would. Ju-Just hurry.'' Yifan smirked playfully, ''Impatient, hm?''Junmyeon's cheeks were painted in red and Yifan’s smirk widened. He slowly went up to Junmyeon, licked and sucked on the younger male's swelled nipples. He gets rid of his boxers and inserted two fingers at once into Junmyeon. 

 

Yifan immediately kissed his lips and began planting soft kisses on Junmyeon's neck to distract him from the upcoming pain. Junmyeon whined painfully and shifted uncomfortably. Yifan inserted his third digit and Junmyeon half-screamed. Yifan was feeling bad to see his boyfriend hurting so he took out his fingers. Junmyeon was panting and suddenly, he pulled Yifan down before kissing him wildly. 

 

''You in me— Now please—'' 

 

Junmyeon said between their passionate kisses. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Yifan now. Right now. The latter didn't need to think twice and slipped off from his tight garments. His length was hard and Junmyeon blushed a little. ''You okay?'' Yifan caressed his flushed cheek, his eyes worried. Junmyeon nodded shyly and shut his eyes close as Yifan entered him soon after that.

 

///

 

Kyungsoo was at home. His face went red again when the flashback hit him. He couldn't imagine his close senior, Junmyeon and Yifan was having a… You know. He couldn't believe he had disturbed their special moment. He felt horrible. He face-palmed for the nth time of the day. He just couldn't let the embarrassment go away. He didn't know how to face his senior again after this. 

 

''Should I apologize? Ugh _…_ '' 

 

He face-palmed again and hid his face. ''Just get over with it, Soo. Junmyeon hyung didn't even say anything and you’re here guilty as hell. You even left them both just like that. Kris hyung won't get mad at you 'cause you know Junmyeon hyung won't let him because you're his favorite junior,'' Jongin finally talked after hearing his boyfriend's blabbers for nonstop. 

 

He went to Kyungsoo's house after Kyungsoo called him and said that it was urgent.  _ **Yeah right, 'urgent'**_ _,_ Jongin mentally thought. ''You don't understand, Jongin. You should have seen Kris hyung's face! He was like about to eat me—'' Jongin back-hugged him to shut up his blabbering boyfriend. He nestled his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo stood there like a rock, still not used to sudden Jongin's affectionate gestures.

 

''No one will eat you and I won't let anyone eat you, Soo.''

 

''Jongin, what are you—''

 

''Shh... Relax.''

 

They stayed like that for a while until Kyungsoo finally calmed down. Jongin turned him around. Kyungsoo was blushing hard as he looked down at his feet, embarrassed on how childish he was earlier. Jongin cupped his boyfriend's face and looked into his eyes warmly, ''You okay?'' Kyungsoo looked away, shy, ''Yeah. Th-Thanks.'' Jongin pouted, ''No thank you kiss?'' Kyungsoo blushed, ''This kid,'' But he smiled anyway before standing on his tiptoes to leave a kiss on Jongin's lips.

 

///

 

Yifan thrust into him for one last time and they both came on each other. Yifan flopped on the bed next to his boyfriend in exhaustion. Junmyeon panted and his face was still red from receiving the intense pleasure from the taller male after how many rounds already, he didn’t know. Yifan comfortably laid beside him and admired Junmyeon's flawless face. ''K-Kris? Is there something on my face?'' Yifan smiled warmly, ''Yeah. You're so beautiful even after we made love, Myeon.''

 

Junmyeon flushed terribly and hit the latter's naked chest playfully, ''St-Stupid Kris.'' Yifan pinched on Junmyeon's cheeks and he whined out loud, ''Kriiiiiisss _…_ Staaaph iiiiiit…'' Yifan couldn't handle his cuteness anymore and pulled Junmyeon into his embrace before hugging him incredibly tight. ''Kris! I can't— breathe!—'' ''You're soooooo adorableee Junmyeonnn,'' Yifan said cutely. 

 

''At least— _Oof_ — Lemme go, silly Kriseuuu!''

 

Yifan eventually lets him go. They then looked at each other in silence. Junmyeon blushed by the loving gaze from his boyfriend. They suddenly laugh together. ''Thank you, Junmyeon, for giving me the chance to love you again.'' Junmyeon was exhausted to answer and nuzzled into Yifan's chest instead. ''You okay?'' Junmyeon still didn't answer but Yifan heard soft snores from the shorter male.

 

Yifan smiled. He softly kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks before leaning down to leave a quick peck on the younger male's parted lips, ''I love you, Kim Junmyeon.'' The sleeping male nuzzled deeper into his bare chest and Yifan held him tight. He felt blessed and freaking happy. Soon, both of them fell asleep and went to their dreamland, totally forgetting about the food in the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> /still cringes at my 2014 writing


End file.
